Paw & Oracle
by bOmbsy
Summary: Nick and Judy are selected to operate an AI computer that can change they way policing is done ... but what happens when they realize that the AI has its own agenda?
It was the first day back after Nick & Judy were rewarded two weeks' paid vacation for their exceptional investigative work. As they sat down for their daily debriefing, Chief Bogo was informed of a guest visiting the precinct and demanded silence from the other officers.

"Alright, silence." shouted Bogo, "We have a very special guest joining us this morning"

The group was lulled into a curious silence.

"He is the founder and CEO of Zoogle and is responsible for creating the technology used by the ZPD every day, please give a warm welcome to Woolter Page"

The group erupts in awe and light applause as a sharply dressed ram enters the room wearing a tuxedo and a pair of aviators, he stands at the podium in a commanding stance and directs his glare towards Nick and Judy and begins his speech.

"Thank you chief." proclaimed Page with vigor. "I am happy to be standing in front of such ambitious individuals to introduce my breakthrough in crime fighting"

A sense of amazement dawned on Nick and Judy's face.

"I am proud to launch exclusively with the ZPD, my next great creation, MONK-E. It is a state of the art AI program that can predict when and where a crime may happen with 99% accuracy. I hope this program will increase preparedness within all precincts of the ZPD as well as overall safety for all officers of the law.

Bogo chimes in. "Now I'm going to need two of my finest officers to read the data from the machine."

"Hopps! Wilde!" He declared. "I am assigning you to the task. You will need to be at the position twenty-four hours a day; you will be provided sleeping quarters and ample food supplies; and you must relay the messages to officers on the field. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Judy is openly excited to begin the task while Nick looks at her in disgust and whispers. "Are you kidding me? Do you actually believe a computer can do an animals job?"

Judy remarked. "Are you telling me you're against the safety of not only us as police officers but the safety of the animals we serve?"

"Well..no..but." Nick stammered.

"Then I suggest you give it a shot." Interrupted Judy. "This is Zootopia, even computers can do great things."

"I NEED AN ANSWER…. NOW." Screamed Bogo.

Both Nick & Judy stammered to an eventual agreement.

"Then it's settled, I'll have you follow Mr. Paige to our remote computer lab where you will be living for the next two weeks."

The group is briskly walking in unison down the halls of the precinct to an outdoor cubical where the AI is being kept. Judy and Woolter are seen engaged in conversation while Nick is disengaged with a indifferent expression.

"So, you're Zootopia's first rabbit officer, huh?" Remarked Paige.

Judy nods.

"I had the same dream as you as a young lamb, Judy. I wanted to make a difference in people's lives by becoming of police officer." Paige let out a deep sigh. "But when I applied to attend the academy, I was rejected for being too small and well... a ram."

Judy let out a faint gasp as her face developed a shocked expression.

"But, I did not let that stop me from changing the world; shortly after that I created Zoogle."

Paige paused to look at Judy right in the eyes.

"And you know what Judy. Even though I became the richest mammal in the world, I still wish I could have been a cop."

Nick chimed in with a saddened tone. "I know how you must feel about that, sir."

Judy looked to Nick as she gently laid her paw on his shoulder and Nick regained his indifferent expression. "Thanks Carrots, I needed that a lot." He remarked.

The group arrived to a metal-clad cubicle the size of a small classroom. The bulk of the computer could be seen attached to the wall while the floor had beds, a fridge and a table.

Woolter quietly reached for his briefcase to grab log-in information and hands Judy & Nick each a copy. He then reminds Nick and Judy. "Don't forget, you must remain here at all times to relay details to your fellow officer."

"Yes sir." Remarked the two as Woolter slammed the door behind him appearing to be in a hurry.


End file.
